


Чи то ти вже досить насумувався

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Impression, M/M, POV Second Person, alternative endings
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: POV від другої особи, що описує події першого вересня(не лінійка і навіть не посвята у студенти), перемішані зі спогадами та враженнями героя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ДВІ АЛЬТЕРНАТИВНІ КІНЦІВКИ

Лібералізм і сяку-таку широту поглядів ти успадкував від матінки, тож зовсім не протестуєш, коли його теплі руки лягають тобі на плечі. Шумно вдихнувши, приймаєш рішення. Це ж те,чого ти хотів. Те тепло, яке ти так довго шукав...  
Ви знаєте, що таке бути бастардом?Словник дає таке визначення:"Бастард—незаконно народжений нащадок знатного роду". Сумно посміхаєшся. Десь далеко в твоєму родоводі наче була дрібна польська шляхта, хоч документально це не доведено. Тож ти не бастард — байстрюк та й усе. Формулювання змісту не змінює. Твої батьки ніколи не були одружені. І хай законодавство не розділяє дітей народжених у шлюбі та поза ним. Байдуже. Ти ніколи не бачив своїх батьків щасливими разом. І не побачиш. Вже ніколи.  
Напевно, з моменту усвідомлення цього факту в тобі оселився холод. Неприкаяність, відчуження. Голос розуму трохи притуплював те неприємне відчуття, але воно проступало знову й знову. Ні, ти не став уламком льоду, не втратив здатності веселитися і радіти життю. Але оте відчуття захищеності і зв'язку зі своїм родом у тебе наче відібрали.  
... Тепло його рук ти відчуваєш навіть крізь вітровку. Пляшка вина розуму не затьмарила, ти чітко фіксуєш реальність. На цій палубі річкового катера нікого немає, лиш звіддалік чується галас вечірки. Там гуляють твої однокурсники та студенти з інших факультетів. Перша мжичка вересня загнала їх під навіс...  
А ти,як виявилось, вступив на ту ж саму спеціальність, що й твій однокласник, твій друг, який освідчився тобі на випускному, і з яким ви не бачились до цього часу.  
Тоді ти злякався. Попереду були ще два іспити, вступ. Плюс ефект несподіванки. Ти сприйняв його слова за невдалий жарт. Боявся втратити те, що вже було. Ні, бурхливих сцен ніхто не влаштовував. Ти просто викликав таксі і звалив. Утік. Ідіот. За літо ти ще не раз згадаєш про той випадок. Пошкодуєш. Але покаянного листа напишеш лише напередодні цієї вечірки.  
У ньому не буде запевнень у коханні до самої смерті, ні. Просто напишеш яким був телепнем, нерозважливим телепнем. Як зрозумів, що втнув. Як шкодував про це. Як не хотів, щоб усе так закінчувалось. Як не хотів його втратити, щонайменше як друга.  
Написав,надіслав, вийшов з соцмережі, вимкнув мобільний. Вже щоб напевне. А зранку все закрутилось: посвята, однокурсники, видача студентських, потім ця хмільна вечірка. Нагода поговорити випала лише зараз.   
... Порив вітру шарпнув ліхтар, який висів над вами, і коло світла затанцювало у густих сутінках. Ти прийняв рішення. Долаєш ті кілька сантиметрів, що розділяли вас, і обіймаєш його. Рвучко, міцно. Тільки б в очі не дивитись. Не зараз, не цієї миті...  
Вам відоме те відчуття, коли в дитинстві плачеш ледь не цілу ніч,засинаєш під ранок, а він приносить таке довгоочікуване полегшення?Ти ще відчуваєш солоні сліди сліз на щоках, але щось невловне вже змінилось на краще. Змінилось настільки, що вчорашній смуток вже не має причин. Чи то ти вже досить насумувався.  
... Коли ти просиш пробачення, твій голос трохи хрипкий від хвилювання. Ти ще сильніше стискаєш друга (чи вже ні?) в обіймах, бгаючи в долонях його куртку. Ти досі трохи боїшся. Він відсторонюється. Не знаючи,куди подіти очі, ти зачіпаєшся поглядом за комір його сорочки. Їі власник торкається твого підборіддя, ковзає долонею вгору до щоки. Тобі нічого не лишається, крім як подивитися йому в очі. Він одного з тобою зросту, але від цього не легше: так ви дивитесь один на одного майже впритул.   
Погляд його карих очей ти витримуєш. Але не ту мізерну відстань, що утворилась між вами. Тепло, що від нього струменить занадто привабливе, тож ти знову обіймаєш хлопця,притискаючись своєю щокою до його...  
Холод у душі ти намагався компенсувати теплом фізичним. Шукав його, жадав. Влітку натхненно смажився на сонці, годинами, засмагаючи майже до чорноти. Не згорав.Літрами пив чай, каву, навіть у пекельну спеку. Зимовими ранками до останнього не вилазив з-під ковдри.  
...З катера ви сходите о пів на дванадцяту. Ні, не тримаючись за руки:надто багато знайомих навколо, а зіщулившись від холоду. Зігрітись вдається лише в цілодобовому антикафе. На цю ніч обіцяли ледь не приморозки.   
Жовте яскраве світло спочатку сліпить. Дівчина за стійкою ресепшну неприязнь зиркає на вас: ви перервали її солодку дрімоту. Дивишся на годинник. Хвилина по дванадцятій. Десь далеко вискнули автомобільні гальма. І знову тиша...  
Віднедавна ти намагався уникати нічної тиші. Тиші, коли всі,крім тебе сплять. Вона наче залишала тебе наодинці з собою, своїми спогадами. Тиша змушувала замислюватися над ними, дозволяла думкам плавно текти. Отут і виникали проблеми, адже оптимізму тобі ніколи не вистачало. Ти радше був похмурим реалістом. Тож плин твоїх думок незмінно повертався до батьків. Особливо коли ти,проходячи повз батьківську спальню, чув лише тихе дихання матері, до якого не домішувалось потужне і розмірене батькове.  
... Трясця! Лаєшся про себе. Намагаєшся спрямувати думки в інше русло, поки ви йдете помальованим коридором у дальню кімнату. Історія родини, яку ти ще нікому не розповідав, час від часу вимагала виходу, киплячи в тобі. Все це: вечірка, катер, якісь дурні конкурси, пронизливий холод, слова вибачення,обійми,його рука на твоїй щоці,метро, темрява, потім яскраве світло - було занадто. Занадто для одного дня. Занадто для тебе.   
\- Говори зі мною,—вичавлюєш з себе. Рипнули двері.Він зайшов у кімнату. Схоже, він не почув. Заходиш за ним.  
\- Говори зі мною,— просиш голосніше, але голос зривається, і ти ледве чутно додаєш, — будь ласка.  
Втомлено опускаєшся на фіолетове крісло-мішок. Він сідає на зелене біля тебе, присувається ближче.  
—Ти щось сказав?—мить повагавшись, бере тебе за руку. Ти судомно стискаєш його долоню і шепочеш:  
—Говори зі мною, будь ласка.  
Але тієї ночі говоритимеш переважно ти. Голос зриватиметься і тремтітиме. Ти розповідатимеш йому історію своєї родини, що гнітила тебе довгий час. Розповідатимеш, до побіління кісточок стискаючи його руки. Розповідатимеш, час від часу вихоплюючи його погляд. Говоритимеш, стискаючи його в обіймах, шепочучи останні слова кудись у шию.  
Ти розповіси, як розійшлися батьки. Тихо, непомітно, наче й не були разом ніколи. Розповіси про ті лічені, світлини, що доводять: колись вони були щасливі разом. На них тобі немає й року. Розповіси про рідного по батькові брата, який наступного року піде до школи.  
...— Тож дякую, що вислухав. І вибач, що так довго,—глибоко зітхаєш і заплющуєш очі. Вони аж печуть від надто яскравого світла і недосипу.  
\- Звертайся, —він підбадьорливо плескає тебе по плечу.— Сподіваюсь, це не було намарне. Тобі полегшало?  
— Та наче,— відповідаєш невпевнено, бо сильна втома заважає тобі оцінити свій внутрішній стан. Ще мить дослухаєшся до себе, а потім ствердно киваєш:—Так, все ж легше.  
Розплющуєш очі і стикаєшся з ним поглядом. Хлопець посміхається.   
ВЕРСІЯ 1  
—Чудово,— його посмішка стає ще ширшою.  
—Злазь,—каже майже ласкаво і очима вказує прямо перед собою . Простеживши за його поглядом, ти трохи ніяковієш, оскільки виявляєш, що сидиш в нього на колінах. Його руки обіймають тебе за талію, але він прибирає їх за спину. Стає прохолодніше і якось незатишно.  
—Ти не міг би швидше ворушитись?—в його голосі чується легке роздратування.  
— А, так, вибач,—заточуючись, встаєш і прихиляєшся до стіни.   
—Чудово, — повторює він і дістає з кишені мобільний. —Так, зберегти аудіозапис на карту пам'яті.  
Опісля ховає телефон назад до кишені,підіймає комір куртки і виходить з кімнати.  
Коли до тебе доходить зміст його слів, ти кидаєшся за ним. Він уже розплатився і,ховаючи гаманець до кишені,прямує до виходу.  
—Чекай,— хапаєш його за плече вже на вулиці і розвертаєш до себе. — Який аудіозапис? Що ти в біса записував?!  
— Який я викладу у бесіди класу і курсу. Чи ти думав,що я просто так пробачу тобі зникнення на два з лишком місяці? — його голос спокійний, але навіть в непевному світлі зовнішнього ліхтарика ти помічаєш у його очах відбиток сумної втоми. —Чи ти думав, що я ось так просто чекатиму на тебе увесь цей час?Відповідь: ні. Бувай.  
Він шарпається і йде геть, у темряву. Ти навіть не намагаєшся зупинити його. Навіщо? Навіщо зупиняти того, хто забрав твій біль? Біль — деструктивний. Ти відчуваєш, що його в тобі не лишилося. Ти спустошений, але хіба це проблема? Адже звільнилося місце для чогось іншого. Для спокою, нових стосунків і бажання помсти.  
ВЕРСІЯ 2  
— Це добре,— його рука пестить твою щоку.Ти мимоволі подаєшся їй назустріч і розумієш, що сидиш у нього на колінах, а він обіймає тебе за талію. В очах теж світиться посмішка. Він легко торкається твоїх вуст своїми, щоб потім міцно обійняти тебе. Ти якнайщільніше притискаєшся до нього, вдихаючи запах, що вже став рідним. Рідним за якихось півночі. За півночі, коли ти позбувся того, що тебе гнітило.   
Раннього ранку, а саме о шостій, ви вишкрібаєте з кишень усі гроші, щоб розрахуватись за перебування в антикафе. Лишається лише якийсь дріб'язок на метро.  
Це один з небагатьох ранків, який ти запам'ятаєш і полюбиш. У пам'яті закарбується холодне ранкове повітря і його теплі руки як контраст, одна кава на двох, безлюдні вулиці і його посмішка. Напруга і відчай цієї ночі вивітряться, не лишивши й сліду.  
Ти не полюбиш його одразу й довіку. Не знаєш, як довго це протриває і як можна назвати ваші нинішні стосунки. Твої батьки досі неодружені, а отже, ти лишився байстрюком-бастардом. Але щось невловне змінилось на краще, чи то ти вже досить насумувався…

**Author's Note:**

> Надихалась піснею Bring me back to life гурту Extreme Music і холодною погодою.  
> Дяка універу, що на першому курсі не так багато пар.


End file.
